El ojo de Isis
by cuzkotopia
Summary: El Ministerio está contaminado desde dentro y han decidido que Harry debe ser internado por enfermedad mental.Dumbledore no se estará quieto y lo enviará a una misión desconocida con un Severus Snape de 20 años a recorrer mundo. SLASH


Nada me pertenece,todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Slash SS/HP

Espero que os guste.

Gracias por avisar que estaba mal,ya está corregido ^^

Capítulo1.

Abrió los ojos y encontró un cielo azul precioso,luminoso.

Notó una brisa suave,fresca y un sonido constante de olas que van y vienen.

-Levantese, señor Potter-Dijo una voz cerca de él.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró a su odiado profesor de pociones a su lado,de pie,mirandolo con fue cuando se dió cuenta de que no estaba en el colegio y de que esto no era un sueño.

Y sabía que pasaría algo,lo había notado todo el día,lo decía el ambiente.

Había ido a todas las clases y era la hora de cenar. Notaba la tensión en el aire pero como llevaba dias así no pensó que pudiera ocurrir nada,que ya eran paranoyas por el cansancio y la presión de ser el salvador del mundo.

De repente una lechuza apareció y se posó cerca de Dumbledore. El director leyó el contenido de la carta y levantó enseguida la cabeza para mirar a Harry,entonces Harry supo que lo que había temido iba a ocurrir,que algo grande,muy grande estaba a punto de suceder.

El director sin previo aviso se levantó calmadamente pero rápido y pasó por su lado indicandole con la cabeza que le fuera a buscar pero sólo él se había enterado.

-Estoy cansado,subo a la torre ahora¿ Vale?-Dijo dirigiendose a sus amigos.

-Harry ¿Te encuentras bién?tienes mala cara-Dijo Hermione con cara de preocupación pasandole una mano por la frente.

Harry notaba la necesidad urgente de salir de allí,sin más asintió y se fue lo más rápido posible para que sus amigos no preguntaran más.

Subió rápidament las escaleras y llegó al despacho del director.

-Pasa Harry-Dijo el director.

El moreno entró y encontró al profesor de pociones y al director mirando diversos mapas y con todo revuelto.

-¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó.

-Malas noticias muchacho,los mortífagos se han movido con bastante agilidad,hay muchos infiltrados en el Ministerio-Dijo Dumbledore dándole la espalda,buscando algo y volviendo a su puesto con el mapa.

-No entiendo,por que tanta urgencia,ya había antes mortífagos camuflados-Dijo Harry ya que no sabía mucho que hacía él allí.

-Significa señor Potter,que ahora los mortífagos tienen suficiente poder como para cualificarlo como loco altamente peligroso-Dijo Snape con desprecio sin quitar la imagen del mapa y de libros al lado.

-¿Que qué?-Preguntó Harry atónito¡Él no estaba loco!-Pero..pero..

-No hay mucho tiempo Harry,ya vienen a buscarte-Dijo Dumbledore volviendose hacia él con un pequeño cascabel en la mano-Cójelo Harry,venga.

De repente tocaron a la puerta y la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall sonó en el otro lado.

-Albus,aquí hay unos hombres que vienen de parte del Ministerio y que requieren hablar contigo-Dijo.

-Cójelo deprisa Harry,eres el único que puede cumplir con ésta misión-Harry nervioso cogió el cascabel-A la de tres: uno, dos ¡tres!

Y Harry Potter desapareció de la habitación.

-Buena suerte mi muchacho.

Entonces se encontró en la playa pero pensaba que SÓLO no con Snape de compañero.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Harry levantandose y sacudiendose la arena.

-Estamos en el sud,en una playa de Italia-Dijo el mayor,sacando cosas de la bolsa que llevaba a su espalda-Tenga,cambiese de ropa,no puede ir así por el mundo muggle esperando llamar la atención-Dijo mientras le pasaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta azúl manga ó por todos los lados buscando ojos curiosos.

-Nadie le va a ver Potter,tenemos un hechizo de invisibilidad que durará media hora para prepararnos-Dijo mientras sacaba una botellita y se la bebí repente su aspecto cambió. No es que fuera ahora rubio ni nada por el estilo,simplemente de repente era más joven y más atractivo aparentando tener veinte años.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta,su cabello parecía más suave y más dócil,las arrugas le habían desaparecido de la cara,su piel ahora era de un color blanco elegante que contrastaba a la perfección con su ropa negra y su cuerpo estaba lijeramente envuelto por una masa d músculos no muy marcados pero que le daban forma.

Harry sonrojado empezó a vestirse cuando vió que su profesor se dedicaba a lo mismo.

De repente el joven Snape se giró hacia él con una poción.

-Bébetela.

Harry lo miró con malos ojos.

-No me venga con cabezonerias señor Potter que aun le tengo que explicar el plan con el hechizo encima,cosa que aún nos queda diez minutos y usted los está malgastando estúpidamente-Dijo con desprecio.

Harry al final cogió la poción y se la bebió,cuando abrió los ojos veia borroso¿La poción le habia estropeado aún más la vista?Empezó a enfadarse cuando de repente notó como le quitaban las gafas y ahora veia bién,pestañeó,sí,veia bién.

-Muy bien señor Potter,ahora atienda bién-Dijo una vez vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa semiabierta de color verde,típico-El Ministerio le busca para meterlo en San Mungo,drogarlo para demostrar que está loco y así volverse,de paso loco,a la larga no le harian falta medicamentos para saber que lo está-Dijo con mofa-El director le ha encomendado una misión que consiste en buscar el ojo de descubran que no está en el colegio empezarán a buscarlo siguiendo su rastro de magia,por lo tanto está completamente prohibido usar magia a no ser que sea una situación camuflaremos entre los muggles y como pareja-Dijo Snape lo que le provocó cierto espasmos a Harry,el cual aún estaba alucinando con lo de la recuperación de su visión.

-¿Como que como pareja?-Preguntó Harry,no se imaginaba a los dos paseando de la mano como dos enamorados por el coliseo,NO.

-Pues porque sería muy obvio y nos encontrarían enseguida ya que lo que se esperarán de mí al desaparecer es que hubiera ido contigo y que me haría pasar por su padre o su í tenemos el elemento sorpresa de esta poción y como a usted le necesitamos con la edad que tiene,además que demasiadas dosis le perjudicaría-Dijo cogiendo la mochila y llevandosela al hombro y empezando a caminar por la orilla-No se olvide del cascabel.

Harry miró en su mano y encontró el cascabel de antes pero ahora envuelto por una cadena

-Ese cascabel es nuestra única pista,nos llevará hasta el ojo de Isis,hasta que no sepa usarlo nos quedaremos por Roma investigando-Dijo Snape parandose y girandose para verlo.

-¿Y por que tiene que venir usted conmigo?-Preguntó Harry con podido venir Ron o Hermione,o los dos.

-A mi me desagrada tanto o más como a usted pero no hay otra solució la nueva oleada de infiltraciones de mortifagos me habrian acabado de descubrir y es cuestión de tiempo que vengan a por mí con la escusa de un juicio y me sentencien a í Dumbledore pensó que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro y no le dejaba sólo.

Snape empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad,Harry lo siguió.

Harry supuso que si el profesor se había callado era porque el hechizo había desaparecido.

Llegaron a una parada de sentaron y esperaron 5 minutos a que apareciera uno.

Harry no sabía donde iba,supuso que Snape sí porque iba muy seguro de si mismo.

El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio,era muy incómoda la situación,caminar,sentarse al lado de él en el bus,...

Después de tres horas de ir en bus pararon en una pequeña ciudad,también costera.

Cuando bajaron Snape le pasó repentinamente el brazo por los hombros y empezaron a caminar,Harry sonrojado pegó un respingo pero una mirada llena de veneno le decía que o se comportaba o todo acabaría mal.

Pasearon unos quince minutos sin rumbo fijo,o eso parecía hasta que llegaron a un hotel pequeñito y al lado del mar.

-Hola-Dijo Snape con una voz muy jovial-Habiamos reservado una habitación a nombre de Tom Morsen-Dijo quitando su brazo y acercandose a la recepcionista,la cual se sonrojó.

-Sí,claro,un momento-Empezó a mirar por el ordenador-Sí,una habitación para tí y para Harvye¿No?Camas separadas,supongo-Dijo con una mirada muy significativa al ahora reciente Tom-No,si puede ser de matrimonio-Dijo con una sonrisa pí mujer entonces se dignó a mirar a Harry más detalladamente y con cierto desprecio y aire de superioridad,entonces Snape se giró a él y le dió un fugaz beso en la megilla-¿Que te parece la ciudad Harvye?

Harry entonces se giró con una sonrisa hacia él-Muy bien Tom.

-Aquí tiene su llave,que disfruten de su estancia en el hotel-Dijo la mujer con desgana.

Snape cojió la llave y cogió la mochila de viaje y abrazó a Harry conduciendolo al ascensor.

Entraron en una habitación luminosa y espaciosa,con las paredes color pastel y una cama de matrimonio en el centro de color blanco a conjunto con las cortinas y las puertas de los armarios y el cuarto de baño.

Snape a desgana metió la mochila en el suelo del armario que estaba al lado de la puerta y cerró las ventanas de un anochecer que estaba asomandose y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Harry se giró a la cama y se tumbó boca arriba ,sacandose de entre las ropas el cascabel que colgada de su cuello,lo cogió por la cadena y con un dedo lo balanceó para que sonara,todo aquello era tan extraño.

De repente notó como le faltaba el aire y a la vez una brisa fresca le tocaba el cuerpo.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro y vió una figura en la oscuridad.

Enseguida volvió a la realidad,se levantó de repente con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Pasa algo,Harvye?-Preguntó Snape.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero vuestra opinió, gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
